Pure Devil
by HannaHeyes
Summary: A teenaged Han and Jed come face to face with... something...


Pure Devil

"Now, I usually don't hire boys your age, so's you best do a good job. I've done turned most all the critters out to the corral. I'll be back later ta check on ya and I expect this livery ta be perfect," said Rusty, the stable owner. He started to walk off, but stopped and turned around. "Alright, listen, I'm only gonna tell ya this once. Look in there at the stall near the back side. Tell me whatcha see."

The dark and blond haired boys looked where Rusty was pointing.

"Looks like a big, black horse," Jed Curry said.

Rusty grinned. "Nope."

"What?" Hannibal Heyes asked, sure the old man had lost his mind. "That is too a horse."

"No boys. That there's puuure evil. Name's Satan. Meanest horse I ever did lay eyes on. Only one man in town that can control that demon and he's gone away fer a few days. Left this mornin'. I don't expect ya ta clean that there stall. But, if ya DO manage ta get it clean, I'll give ya an extry five dollars. But, if'n I was you, I'd sure have myself some reservations about goin' near that she-devil." Rusty grinned again, walked out of the livery, and around the corner to a bunch of eagerly waiting men. "Okay fellers. Got myself some good-uns this time 'round. Offered 'em five extry dollars. They's won't resist that I'm purty sure. Who wants ta make the first bet on them gettin' Satan's stall clean?"

All the men started talking at once and placing their bets. Rusty started grabbing money, pretty sure the two teenagers would try to clean Satan's stall for the extra cash since they looked dirt poor. After he took everybody's bet, they all headed to the saloon laughing to wait a few hours for the young men to do their work...or get injured.

oooooasjooooo

Hannibal Heyes rubbed his hands together. "Well, Kid, much as I hate to, let's get to work."

"How many times I told you ta quit callin' me 'Kid'? I ain't five no more."

"Are you younger than me?"

Jed blew out in frustration. He knew what was coming. "Yeah, Han, ya know I am."

"Well, then to me, you're the Kid."

"I wished way back when, I'd started flattenin' you everytime you called me that. Maybe it would've stopped after I'd split your lip a few times."

Han turned to Jed and smiled annoyingly. "No, it wouldn't have." He started walking toward the wall to collect a couple of pitchforks leaving Jed muttering to himself.

oooooasjooooo

A little later, the boys had collected everything they needed to muck out the stalls.

"I got an idea," Han popped up and said.

"Oh God, here we go..." Jed murmured.

"Since there's only one wheelbarrow, let's pitch all the used hay and manure in the walkway here and that can be the last thing we do. One of us can shovel it up, and the other can go dump it."

"I bet I know who gets to do the shovelin'" Jed said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'. You gonna stand there yakkin' all day or you gonna start workin'?"

Han smiled and began removing the feed and water buckets from the stall he was starting in.

Jed rolled his eyes as he followed behind him carrying the pitchforks, a shovel, and a broom.

oooooasjooooo

It was mundane, and heavy on the back work, but at least somebody had finally given them a job, even if it was for just a day. They'd just ran away from the Valparaiso home three weeks earlier and this was only the second time they'd had an actual job. Not many people wanted to hire boys their age. At least the money they'd be getting would feed them for a while so they could stop stealing food every chance they got. But, if Han would admit it, he enjoyed the thrill of getting away with something that broke the law. It was like his small way of getting back at a big world that'd done nothing for him. Little did he know that Jed felt the same way.

They'd made their way to almost the end of one side when they noticed the next stall to be cleaned was right next to Satan. The big, black mare was already snorting and stamping her hoof in agitation. Han started to walk toward her.

"Now if you go over there and get your hand bit off, don't come cryin' to me."

Han stopped, studied the horse a minute as she swung her head back and forth a bit, then joined Jed in the adjoining stall.

And since Jed had went in first, he chose to work on the side _away_ from the so-called horse from hell.

"Thanks alot, Kid," Han complained as he made his way to the other side of the stall. "Why don't this place have bigger walls between stalls?"

Jed just smiled and removed the buckets.

Han hadn't been digging through the hay long when Satan reached her head over and snapped at him. "HEY!"

Jed turned just in time to see her snap at his arm again as Han jumped away from the wall. He started laughing.

"SHUT UP, KID."

But Jed kept on laughing. "I wouldn't turn my back to that wall if I was you."

Han smirked at him and stared at Satan. She snorted at him as her ears flattened backward. He looked at her and started softly talking. "It's okay girl. We're just cleaning up some for you. We're not a threat. Here." Even though her ears were back, he decided to slowly extend his hand toward her to try to let her sniff him to make friends, but she decided to nip at him once again. He quickly pulled his arm back.

"Guess you found a girl you can't charm," Jed smiled.

Han spoke menacingly. "I said shut...up." Eventually, the mean mare pulled her head back into her own stall and he got back to work.

A few minutes passed quietly while both worked until Jed had a question. "How much are we gettin' paid for this? It better be worth the trouble."

Han turned to answer him, completely forgetting where he was standing, and as a result, Satan reached over and plucked his hat off his head. This startled him and he stumbled forward while trying to turn around.

Jed was really laughing now. "I told you to watch your back."

Han swung around. "YOU'RE supposed to be watching my back."

"I am. I warned you not to turn your back to her."

Han huffed up as he couldn't argue that fact. He threw down his pitchfork in frustration as he turned to face Satan. She had his hat in her mouth, throwing her head up and down. "You are NOT keeping my hat, horse." As if in defiance, she dropped it to the floor beside her and turned to stare at him.

"Looks like she's plannin' to!"

Han chose to ignore Jed as he thought about how to get his hat back. He started to pace, well away from the wall, when his attention returned to the pitchfork. Maybe, if he stood on one of the bales of hay they'd carried in, he could stick the handle over the wall and pull his hat up if Jed would get her attention. He walked out of the stall and pulled a bale back with him. "Hey, Kid. Go out to the front of her stall and distract her."

"What do ya want me ta do? Talk to her? You done tried that and it don't work."

"I don't care what you do. You could dance for all I care. I just need you to get her attention so I can use the handle here to get my hat." He climbed up on the hay bale.

Jed sighed heavily. "Fine." He left the stall, went to the feed bag, got some in a bucket, and then stood in front of Satan, just out of biting range. "C'mere girl. Get yourself somethin' to eat."

Satan actually walked closer to the door to sniff at what this creature was holding. Han seized his chance and quickly stuck the pitchfork handle over the wall and tried to get it in his hat. Satan's ears turned back and she heard him. She turned and latched onto the pitchfork. Han wasn't ready for that and she jerked it out of his hand. It took it's place on the stall floor next to his hat.

"YOU CRAZY ANIMAL!" Han jumped down, backed off, and after letting off some steam with a few choice words, started to think of another way to get his hat.

Jed reentered the stall and picked up the shovel. "You're just gonna have ta leave it I guess, unless you want to wait around for her owner to come back."

"I...am...NOT...LEAVING...WITHOUT MY HAT!"

"You better watch it or you'll be leaving with some broke bones. Rusty was right. That animal is a demon in a horse suit."

Han paced as he thought hard. Finally, he made a decision. "I'm going in there and getting my hat."

Jed turned astonished. "Are you crazy?! That horse'll turn you into a bloody mess."

"I think maybe if I go slowly, with some feed, she'll be just interested enough when she smells it that she'll want to eat and see I'm not any threat."

"And I think I'm gonna be packin' you off to the doctor in a few minutes."

Han shot Jed a look, left the stall, got the bucket of feed Jed had just sat down minutes ago, and turned toward Satan. He and the mare stared at each other like gunfighters facing off in the street. "Okay girl. Now there's no need to be tempermental. I've got some nice feed here for you."

Han slowly crept forward. Satan walked up to the door, her ears upright. "That's right. I'm no threat at all. Just bringing you some lunch." He stopped just short of the door to see how the horse might respond. Her ears remained forward and he could see her nose moving, sniffing at what was coming toward her.

He took this as a good sign and dared to walk a little closer. The mare still stood alert, but was looking at the feed bucket. Han went on up to the door of the stall and held the bucket in front of him, ready to jump back if Satan looked like she would snap at him.

The big mare lowered her head slowly and cautiously to sniff at the bucket. She actually nibbled a little at the feed.

Han smiled as his confidence shot through the roof, so, still holding the bucket out, carefully opened the stall door and slid silently inside the stall. Satan's attention was on the feed bucket so he sat it down near the corner opposite him. She started to eat.

Han watched her a moment to make sure she was going to keep eating, then he took a few steps and stopped to watch her. She still had her nose in the bucket so he started slithering his way along the left side of the wall to get his hat and the pitchfork.

He'd just bent over to pick up the items when Satan's ears turned back and she swung her head around to look at him. Immediately, she backed up and reared, flailing her front legs and snorting her disapproval of Han being in there. Han looked up and had to start jumping and ducking back and forth holding one arm up, trying to not get hit. He eventually grabbed his hat and the pitchfork and threw them over the wall into the other stall. Satan's legs hit the ground and she started pawing the floor. Then she reared again, letting out a high-pitch whinny.

Jed had been watching all the action and couldn't help but laugh. He saw his cousin run for the stall door as the angry mare came down again and go after him.

Han ran out, Satan on his heels, and slammed the door shut before she could get through it. He quickly locked it and backed up, trying to catch his breath.

Jed was still smiling. "FINALLY, _I_ get to say, 'I told you so.'"

Han looked over at him. "For the last time, SHUT UP, KID! You can't say nothing. I got what I went in there for."

Jed shook his head and turned back to his work. He was ready to be done with this job. Maybe they could have a decent supper tonight.

Han walked to the front of the stall Jed was working in and started dusting himself off some when he noticed some men standing in the livery doorway. They were quietly laughing. Han wanted to say something sarcastic to them, but since he was working for one of the men at the doorway, he stayed quiet and just waved at them. He hoped they hadn't saw what had just taken place. "Hi," he called out to them. "We're almost finished."

Right after Han said 'hi' to their audience, Jed, having his back mostly turned to the outside, had picked up a shovelful of manure and slung it out to the walkway without looking. He thought Han was out of the way.

He wasn't.

The foul mess hit him squarely on his side, from top to bottom. For a few seconds, he just stood there stunned.

The quiet laughter at the doorway turned into a roar.

"KID! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING."

Jed turned, not knowing what his cousin was talking about, and saw him standing there, brown stained, wet hay and a few other clumps of something all over his left side. He couldn't help it. He started laughing too.

Han angrily threw his hands up, and sighing deeply and loudly, went in the stall to finish the job. He didn't put his hat back on until he was done working near Satan.

oooooasjooooo

"Here ya go, boys." Rusty handed over their pay. He thought for a second then handed them an extra five dollars. "That's fer the entertainment. Ya might not have cleaned Satan's stall, but ya sure put on a good show." He started laughing again.

Jed turned his head and stifled his laughter as Han took the money and through clinched teeth said, "Thank you."

"Anytime you boys are back this way, come find me. You's can work fer me again!"

"I don't think so," Han said. "That's the last time I dance with the devil." With that, he walked out of the livery, clearly agitated. Jed followed behind after he shook Rusty's hand.

He was still trying not to laugh when he walked up next to where his manure-covered cousin was standing outside, looking around.

Han gave him a glare of death and then, out of pure frustration yelled to whoever could hear him, "WHERE'S THE BATH HOUSE?"


End file.
